esperando tu respuesta
by caminantdlaluz
Summary: ¿tal ves no sea una mala idea o si? ambos podriamos salir bien
1. Llamada

Bueno esto es un fic de México x Brasil, los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya, bueno menos los principales de esta historia, por cierto alguien sabe que es Portugal que yo vi las imágenes con bocetos y me quede con la de cabello largo (es linda)

Esperando tu respuesta

I

Un día normal, el calor habitual, día soleado y con el sonido de las bocinas afuera, hacían que el joven de cabello negro se comenzara a despertar. Cuando por fin se despertó, bajo por las escaleras hacia donde estaba la cocina, ya en estaba en la cocina abrió el refrigerador y saco una lata, Guaraná, la destapo y comenzó a beber su contenido, con el control de la grabadora se puso a escuchar la música de la estación.

A medio día decidió ir a la embajada, donde tendría que arreglar algunos asuntos, pero era de rutina, casi todo salía bien, si se tomaba con calma y se descansaba lo suficiente.

En una parte del continente, si el ultimo país de América del norte, una silueta un tanto baja se paseaba de un lado a otro en su casa, tenía que arreglar los papeles, sacar lo necesario para deshacerse de las plagas que atacaban continuamente, también tenia que mandar disculpas a sus hermanos y hermanas, sobre todo a Guatemala y también tenia que catalogar los cuerpos, era una tarea ardua y aunque continuamente sonreía su buen humor cada vez era menos, pero una voz interna le decía que estaría bien si se esforzaba.

-Estúpido Gringo, como se le ocurre algo así- aunque en su mente lo maldecía también estaba consciente de que buena parte era su culpa. Siempre conseguía hacer algo mal para que todo se fastidiara y también se preguntaba si el americano había hechos in pensar lo de la operación "fast and furious". Como fuera eso solo le causaría mas dolores de cabeza, cuando descanso un rato (ya era la hora de la novela) miro el calendario, al día siguiente iría a Cancún y se vería con ellos, sabía que todos habían tenido un año pesado y también sabía que si América y Canadá iban tendría mejor economía, en cuestión turística claro.

El celular comenzó a sonar, esperaba que fuera América, pero le sorprendió que fuera Brasil, cuando le contesto el que le llamaba era su ex jefe, el señor Lula da Silva.

Bueno es el principio…por ahora.


	2. Descripcion

Bueno primero que nada gracias a Lily Yavetil y a Yukime Hiwatari, primero por leer y luego por tomarse la molestia de comentar, por cierto el sexo de México es un secretito, je, aparecerá a lo largo de los capítulos, espero que sean 5 capítulos. Y el que un personaje tenga el cabello largo no quiere decir su sexo, un ejemplo China.

Esperando tu respuesta

II

Se froto la barbilla varias veces y también acaricio el falso bigote, uno que hacia algo de tiempo le había prestado a Romano, claro tampoco se le veía real, tenía el cabello café oscuro pero no negro, en eso se acordó de cierto niño que había conocido en su infancia.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo… , dos pequeños están sentados esperando en la sala de una casa, estilo colonial (como eran todas en esa época), uno de ellos era algo grande pero no pasaba de los 11 años tenía el cabello café oscuro como chocolate corto y revuelto, se parecía bastante a España solo se diferenciaban en el fleco ya que el de la criatura no se dividía ,tenia 2 gallitos traviesos en las orejas también se diferenciaba en la piel, color aceitunado como había dicho ya varias veces España y tenía unos ojos de un tono similar al de su cabello. El otro niño tenía cabello negro y piel morenita, más que el de el otro pequeño, cabello un tanto ondulado pero tenía los ojos un poco más chicos y de un café un poco más claro que su amigo. Jugaban con un trompo de madera, este giraba y giraba, mostrando sus relucientes colores.

-¿Qué colores tiene, Nueva España?- pregunto el niño de cabello negro

-Mis preferidos: verde, blanco ,rojo, azul y rosa…¿te digo un secreto Brasil?- le miro con sus ojos grandes y vivarachos.

- ehh, Si!, cuál es tu secreto?- se había logrado distraer un poco con los ojos cafés y sabia que se había sonrojado.

-me gusta mucho el color rosa, pero dice España que es un color más débil que el rojo y que como soy su colonia me recomendó que me gustaran sus mismas cosas, que no debo de dar mala impresión o ser débil, porque si no se podrían dar cuenta.- mientras contaba también se sonrojo, mas cuando dijo su color favorito.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió de un portazo y salió una muchacha joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules con una actitud bastante airada, seguida por un muchacho joven también de cabello café (oscuro a comparación de ella) y ojos verdes también molesto.

-NO, NO Y NO, España no puedes tenerlos a todos, tienes que atenderlos y puedo ver que con Rio de plata no te va muy bien y ahora sales con esto.

-Pero tu….tú tienes África no?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo la iglesia, tío? Eh la mitad del mundo, es mío y aparte no puedes quejarte también tiene una que otra cosa tuya.-

-Si pero (recordando el tratado de Tordesillas)…ah tu ganas Portugal, además tienes razón ya tengo algunos problemas pero todo eso es culpa de ese hooligan de Inglaterra amigo tuyo. De veras no te juntes tanto con él.

-Ay ya cállate payaso!, me juntare con quien yo quiera. Tu aficionado a los chibis.- tomo al pequeño Brasil de la mano y se lo llevo, el pobre niño apenas le seguía el paso. Nuevo España primero puso cara de no saber lo que pasaba pero luego le llego la preocupación, vio Brasil se despedía tímidamente con la mano aun con su típica sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-Jefe España no lo veré mas? El es mi amiguito y …y- comenzó a tartamudear, cuando vio a España, podía haber jurado que tenía una mirada prácticamente asesina, pero un suave tacto en su pequeña cabeza le hizo paralizarse.

-No te preocupes, majo, los pleitos entre nosotros es cosa nuestra hasta que yo diga, aparte él es algo así como tu medio hermano…algo así- intento sonreírle a la pequeña colonia que tenía enfrente, ni tan pequeña, pensó España, pero su expresión casi no cambio.

Después de eso la colonia se tranquilizo un poco.

Bueno no es mucho, lo sé pero tengo el tiempo cortado, aparte si escribo mucho no tendré los 5 capítulos, AHHH tengo problemas con el nombre de Brasil ¿alguna sugerencia, se vale desde nombre más popular o histórico?... y si gustan comenten se toma en cuenta. ^_^


	3. Salas

Mmm no se me ocurrió un buen nombre….solo el apellido que es Noronha y bueno como eso paso le pondré el nombre que primero se me cruzo (si cambio de idea tendrá 2 nombres)

(.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)

Esperando tu respuesta

III

Tendría la tarde libre, su jefa tubo que reprogramar la cita que tenia con el jefe de Venezuela, no le ponía de malas eso, él como siempre se relajaría y practicaría un rato capoeira.

Pero después de media hora decidió ponerse a oír música, aunque mucha gente decía que le esperaba un futuro bastante prometedor, la verdad era que en esos momentos estaba algo cansado, le tenía un poco tenso los problemas de Colombia, a ella le quería mucho pero la chica era un tanto difícil, o mejor dicho se había vuelto difícil, pero sabía que muy en el fondo seguía siendo tan movida y alegre como siempre. Si era una época un tanto difícil para todos, por eso el pensaba.

-"Debo de mejorar en todos aspectos así, podría ayudarles a los demás a mejorar, y si los demás mejoran será más fácil solucionar los problemas y así tal vez se alcance un poco de paz, aunque estoy un poco cansado, mejor saldré un rato a pasear…solo espero no tener que encontrarme con los problemas de los demás por el resto de la tarde"- y así el chico salió de su casa, camino un rato y luego llego a donde estaba una magnifica estatua, el tenerla le traía paz y también sabia que llenaba el corazón de sus habitantes, definitivamente el tamaño era sorprendente. Se acerco un poco mas y la estatua parecía haberse hecho aun mas grande, esto genero en el algo asombros, era un sensación de ser demasiado pequeño pero no le provocaba miedo sino algo así como protección y algo de fuerzas. Se arrodillo y comenzó a rezar.

-padre nuestro que estas en los cielos- así el país comenzó a pedir por sus hermanos, para que a Colombia se le quitara su problema de las FARC y otras cosas como, luego recordó también pedir por su gente.

Cuando emprendió su regreso se encontró con unos muchachitos de su barrio y jugo un rato con ellos, se prepararía para el mundial y se rio a sus adentros para el próximo mundial nadie le ganaría, después del juego regreso por fin a casa, abrió las ventanas y un soplo de aire entro y con la cortina tiro un porta retratos. Cuando Brasil comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio y vio la foto. En un principio se quedo pasmado, hacia mucho que no veía esa foto, en ella aparecía México con un uniforme negro, aunque siempre holgado, realmente era un país muy bello y curioso, aparecía también Argentina con un uniforme deportivo, sonriendo y también estaba el, recordó las 3 medallas que consiguió.

-Cuando hay juegos es tan divertido, aparte esa vez vi a México con vestido durante la inauguración, jejejeje Argentina estuvo diciendo que se debería de vestir así siempre, ah sí tan solo hablara de nuevo con México, pero dice que ha tenido problema….- salió corriendo de la casa en dirección hacia el Cristo redentor, choco un par de veces contra alguna pared pero tenía que llegar.-Sabia que se me había olvidado algo, lo siento señor padre todo poderoso.- Se había dado cuenta de que se le había olvidado pedir por el ultimo país de América del norte.

Cuando por fin regreso se tumbo en la cama y cerró los ojos. Soñando recordó cuando las colonias de España alcanzaron su independencia, también recordó que México en esa época la intento poner orden en los nuevos países, era una lástima que fueran tan jóvenes los países por que ni México ni Colombia consiguieron mediar bien y algunos de los países se separaron un poco feo, pero en la actualidad ya la mayoría se llevaban bien.

-México porque te dejaste el cabello largo- murmuro algo así entre sueños- no importa te ves muy bien.

En Otra parte de América, México recordaba su celebración del 5 de mayo con mucha alegría, por un día se había divertido mucho, pero mientras celebraba se acordó de que Estados Unidos le había invitado a una cena. Cuando fue también se sintió bastante alegre, eso le hacía falta.

-¡!hey Honey! Verdad que es genial festejar la batalla de puebla- le comento América mientras comía un burrito, eso provoco que México se apartara un poco, no fuera la de malas que en una de esas platicas se le manchara su ropa.

-Gracias E.U., pero siempre me he cuestionado por que lo celebras, vamos no es una de tus fiestas- después del comentario los lentes del americano brillaron y tomo la mano del otro país, por debajo de la mesa.

-BECAUSE YOU ARE FREE, y sabes cómo amo la libertad- México ante la acción del americano, se había sonrojado, esto hizo que se volteara y tomara un burrito también, provocando que soltara la mano del chico. En su mente sabía que su relación tenía algo de problemas pero esos momentos de alegría le bastaban.

Cuando estaban por tomar el postre sonó el celular de México y vio algo que le sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Alfred, lamento esto pero tengo que dejarte, es que paso algo y …ay ya me voy Gringo!- se paro y se dirigió con rapidez a la salida cuando en la puerta se interpuso América.

-Pero México, aunque sea el postre- hizo sus muecas de borreguito y lo que saco fue un zape del otro país.

-Que no, &%·$ esto es serio, luego nos vemos. Perdón por el zape, y ya dime por mi nombre- y la nación en vías de desarrollo salió corriendo.

México sabía que no se debía haber distraído, al final las probabilidades eran muy pocas, pero siempre la naturaleza es más fuerte y las minas peligrosas.

Días después el país se veía un tanto mal, ojeras, cabello despeinado pero para no perder su humor sarcástico se había vuelto a poner el bigote, era muy cómica la escena, hasta que sonó su timbre.

Cuando abrió se encontró al muchacho de cabello negro, que hacía mucho no veía.

-México, lo siento de veras, ya había oído todo lo que pasaba pero no me había dado tiempo de verte, Chile me comento un poco…oye te importaría salir un rato.-

-Brasil, hola, perdón que me veas en este estado, compa pero mm no es muy recomendable aparte tengo que seguir viendo lo de el caso del contrabando de armas, etc. ya ves que luego Alfredito me echa la culpa (ulero). –

-Pero yo quería platicar contigo…como persona no como país- Brasil sabia que seguramente la respuesta seria no, el otro país era demasiado dependiente de Estados Unidos, eso le desanimo un poco, pero no se rindió.- vamos un viajecito y ya, si yo pago.

- ¿algo así como una cita? –pregunto mientras le salía un ligero rubor- ah eres cruel, me harás quedar como una sanguijuela…. Solo un rato mientras descanso.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Uy me pase un poco, mmm encontré el capitulo algo lento y aburrido…también creo que en los hechos me equivoque un poco pero bueno si ven errores me corrigen no que yo ya le tengo que apagar a la cp.

p.d: me costó trabajo Brasil, pero espero haber puesto bien su actitud y por cierto ya en el siguiente diré el sexo de México, algunos tal vez ya se lo sospechen ….o no lo hacen? (imitando a Cosmo de padrinos mágicos)


	4. Chapter 4

11 de mayo del 2011

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonó en la casa de Italia un grito de horror

-¿COMO QUE SERE DESTRUIDO? VENECIANO DIME, DIME, AHHH NO! SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR Y ADEMAS NO ME HE ATREVIDO A NADA CON BELGICA! NO, VENECIANO NO QUIERO- la escena era algo extraña, unos minutos Romano se acababa de despertar, había tomado una malteada para desayunar cuando, de reojo miro el calendario.

Era bastante extraño el calendario se veía oscuro, como si la luz de la ventana no pudiera darle, no conforme con eso, el italiano noto lo que nunca veía, telarañas, las hojas del calendario un tanto maltratadas, en esa sección de la casa polvo y descuido. Luego vio la fecha, era el día marcado, hacia algunos años , un tal Bendandi (un sismólogo) había pronosticado que ese fatídico día quedaría en los escombros Roma.

Antes de ese día Romano había estado hecho un manojo de nervios, llamo 4 veces a España, a su amiga Paraguay 2, a Bélgica unas 5 y Holanda le había contestado 6…bueno como fuera, a México unas 2 veces el día anterior. Veneciano se comenzaba a preocupar por la salud mental de su hermano mayor, toda la semana había estado diciendo cosas como la mayor catástrofe contra él, que sería castigado por dios y cosas por el estilo.

-Nii-san! Cálmate, no te pasara nada, aparte hoy es un día soleado, vee—tomo a su hermano por el abdomen, intentando traerlo de vuelta a la cocina, porque Romano estaba intentando escapar de la casa.- Aparte hoy es día de…!Comer Pasta!-

- ¡NO ESTES TAN CONTENTO VENECIANO ESTUPIDO! TAMBIEN A TI TE AFECTARA, IMAGINATE QUE SE ABRA LA TIERRA, QUE SE CAIGA LA CASA Y ACABE CON LAS PROVICIONES DE PASTA!- ante este posible suceso también Veneciano se puso nervioso y comenzó a lloriquear.

-NOO MADRE NATURALEZA NO ME HAGAS DAÑO VEE, JURO QUE NO HARE ENOJAR A ALEMANIA Y TAMPOCO LE HARE CASO A FRANCIA-NII DE LO QUE DICE, PROMETO COMPORTARME IGUAL QUE JAPON, PERO NO TE LLEVES LA PASTA, HARE LO QUE SEA, LO QUE SEA lo que sea- Veneciano se amarro prácticamente a su hermano y ambos estaban lagrimeando, al estilo italiano.

Murcia, España, ese mismo día

España recordaba aquel extraño sueño.

Un lugar iluminado, con tonalidades verdes, parecía el fondo de una acuarela, manchas verdes de varias tonalidades, se sentía el olor de mil flores y en ese lugar había un poco de brisa. De repente el color verde se volvía rojo, como la sangre.

-¿será otro sueño de la conquista…o tal vez de alguna guerra?- se pregunto España aun en su sueño, no era muy extraño que soñara con el pasado. Pero en lugar de eso cuando cerró los ojos para intentar despertar, sintió como una luz demasiado fuerte caía en cima del. Después de unos momentos se logro acostumbrar a la luz, fue entonces cuando escucho algo que después lo despertaría.

-España, alguna vez un enorme imperio, hoy ya no brillas como antes-

-España, tierra de realeza, ¿afrontaras la verdad con valor?-

-España, padre de otros países, ¿respetaras las normas?-

Todas las voces sonaban juntas y tenían también un poco de eco, eran suaves pero severas, femeninas, masculinas, infantiles, de todo se escuchaba.

-Yo soy España, el país de la furia roja, dime, lo que sea que fueras, ¿que es esto?- pregunto España fingiendo la mayor tranquilidad y valor posible.

-Se ha tomado la decisión de desaparecer aquello que nos maltrata, aquello que no es correcto, maldad-

-Corrupción, asesinato- sonaban las voces.

-"Hablaran de Francia, le dije que no estuviera discutiendo con México"- pensó España-"¿o se tratara de mi?"

Una voz sonó cerca de su oído, la voz era aguda y ligera como la de un niño

-Aquel país que sufrirá los daños ya esta consciente de su destino, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo-

-Romano- un nudo en el estomago le provoco que esa palabra saliera casi sin fuerzas, el sur de Italia le había estado llamando diciendo que se acercaba su fin, pero conociendo al joven no lo tomo en serio pues ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo hacer dramas algo exagerados, aunque mentiría si eso le daba un tanto de ternura al grado de querer besarle la frente para tranquilizarlo.

-España, Dueño de medio mundo, sacrificarías tu a tu gente por la mitad de otro país-

-¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte por la protección de esa zona?-

-La pregunta es estúpida, no lo creen, voces de algún sitio, no cambiaria a mi gente por nada, pero si me atrevería a cambiar mi vida, si mi vida, no la de el país España si no la de Antonio Fernández Carriedo-

-Eso no es suficiente, aparte que te hace favorecer a ese país, cuando una vez trataste a otros que si tienen tu sangre como inferiores a ti- la voz sonó molesta y su tono había subido.

-no negare que a mis chicos latinos los trate mal, a Argentina lo abandone casi a su suerte, a México y a Perú no les permití ser como en verdad eran y tampoco negare que seguramente el daño no será fácil de borrar, pero en muchos casos intente criarlos de una manera en la que sobrevivieran, yo la verdad cuando colonicé América quede sin habla- el usar a los latinos le hacía tener un dolor en el pecho- pero incluso por ellos en este tiempo daría mi vida- hubo un silencio y luego se escucho un grito.

-NO,LA DECISION YA FUE TOMADA- era tan fuerte la voz que se tapo lo oídos y cerró los ojos, el ruido lo hizo ponerse de cuclillas.

La luz de la mañana le dio en uno de los ojos, haciendo que en el instante se parara, cuando logro recuperar el aliento se dirigió hacia donde estaba el teléfono y le marco a Lovino.

-Romanoooo, buenos días-

-NADA DE BUENOS ESPAÑA IDIOTA, NO ME HAGAS SALIR DEL REFUGIO POR NADA- colgó, al parecer seria otro gran drama.

Cuando salió del cuarto y camino no se fijo y comenzó a rodar por las escaleras.

-AHHH, QUE DEMONIOOOOOS-

PAF

Cuando despertó el estaba en un hospital con las 2 piernas vendadas, de los 10 dedos de los pies solo le quedaba uno sin vendar. Estaba un poco adolorido, pero luego noto lo acontecido, esas voces lo habían engañado, cuando encendió la tele vio la macabra noticia, al final a pesar de su intento de que su población, de que estuviera bien había habido unos sacrificios. Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Jef..España, ya despertaste, eres un tonto, no sabes que en un temblor debes de bajar las escaleras con cuidado- pregunto la ex – joya de la corona, quien al parecer se había apurado en llegar.- por otra parte lamento lo de la gente, pero es bueno que estés bien.

-México, de jefe a subordinado, respóndeme, porque te preocupaste, aun cuando yo los trate mal a ti y a tus hermanos, cuando te obligue a vestirte como no te gustaba y….- las lagrimas comenzarían a salir en cualquier momento, pero unos movimientos suaves lo obligaron a ver los ojos cafés cerca de él.

-Si nadie negara que eras un reverendo cab%&% pero, también nos diste mucho-

-¿no me odian?-

-claro que no Antoñito, bueno ahora te dejo que si no Romano se enojara, porque la hora de visitas se acaba,…por cierto hoy es 12.-

La puerta se abrió fuertemente

-España idiota!,- entro gritando romano y se lanzo a abrazarlo cuando estaba lo suficiente mente cerca le dio de golpes en la cabeza- tonto

Una vez que se fue México, se quedaron solos.

-Sabes que eso me debió haber pasado a mi verdad?-

- mmm por que?-

-ahí no me escuchaste por el teléfono, estúpido, bueno seguramente por eso te caíste, ni que lo que me iba a pasar a mi te hubiera ocurrido a ti por arte de magia…no le hiciste nada a Inglaterra verdad?-

-mm no-

- perdón por estarte molestando estos días- Romano se paro para salir

-aunque me duele, no me molesto en lo absoluto, Lovino-

-no me digas así, por cierto México se ve un poco….-

-así es Mex, ya sabes-

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Un extra, espero que ya no le ocurra nada a España y a sus habitantes, mis condolencias por esas 9 personas que fallecieron, no se ofendan con lo de el sacrificio que fue solo un sueño premonitorio de España, escribo esto como una ofrenda y también para desearles a esas personas que sufrieron el temblor que se mejoren y que siempre hay un por que y que con lo simple el ser humano vuelve a pararse.


	5. Kiosco

Este es un capitulo rápido, en parte porque no he visto nada interesante y también por que dentro de una semana presento el examen de la UNAM (PUMAS PUMAS CAMPEON y me la pel… todos!)

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Los incendios los huracanes, los problemas sociales, la delincuencia, todo eso le causaba dolor de cabeza, pero no había nada que le molestara mas que, le dijeran sus verdades.

La corrupción, si no lo negaría le gustaban las cosas fáciles, recordó cuando ligo a Ana en un examen y consiguió las respuestas, eso le pareció divertido, las cosas que vendía china eran baratas…. También las amaba.

México caminaba por la estación del metro, viendo los anuncios que se movían afuera de la ventana, era algo nuevo eso…que tendría 4 años tal vez mas tal vez menos. Poco después cuando ya era de noche y sabia que tendría que reunirse en un restaurante, se había tardado en elegir que ponerse, pero se decidió por unos pescadores negros y por una sudadera blanca con negro también.

-Edson!- grito México cuando vio al otro país en la esquina, el traía una playera holgada blanca con detalles de flores, muy veraniego y también traía pescadores.

-Ah tarde ambos, guau que genial, me había preocupado un poco.- sonreía y eso hizo que al país de América del norte le diera un poco de pena.

Luego paso algo muy extraño, Brasil tomo de la muñeca a México y entraron a un kiosco, asustando a las palomas.

-José, una duda, me llegaron las noticias de que hay mucha corrupción en la empresa mexicana, y bueno los empresarios hablan y…mejor olvídalo- el chico de cabello negro intento evitar el tema pero era tarde el otro país se había soltado un poco brusco.

-Tu también, si lo sé, está mal que sea así pero que quieres que haga, y la verdad no se mis jefes luego no me dicen nada-

- como a todos sabes, así son los políticos jejeje-

En eso vieron que en el kiosco entro un vendedor de música, traía "los mejores ritmos de jazz" y "la mejor música de los 80as y 90as" y todo a 10 pesos (si ya saben 10 pesos le vale, 10 pesos le cuesta), México miro su cartera, tal vez si se compraba un nuevo disco… pero en eso sintió la mirada picara del otro país, sus ojos café le miraban como si disfrutara esa prueba.

-no lo hare de todas maneras sabes- cerro su cartera y la volvió a esconder, ante esto la sonrisa de Brasil se hizo mas amplia, sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

- que, qué crees que gracioso eh?, wey no me mires así, ya sé lo que dijeron de las mordidas y todo eso, voy a cambiar lo juro-

- si no lo dudo sabes eso me hace muy feliz, realmente quiero que nos juntemos mas- dijo con un tono un poco similar a Rusia

-eh, este sobre eso, si lo he pensado, no lo dudes, lo juro por esta (signo de la cruz), intento ser más independiente pero es difícil, y más cuando por ejemplo a ese imbécil del gringo le da gripa y a mí me da un "catarrito", le romperé la cara…pero el problema es que, no lo sé, Edson. Tu saldrías más beneficiado que yo y no quiero que se repita lo del TLC, eso me da muchos problemas y luego….-

Ninguno de los países noto que un balón se acercaba a toda velocidad a ellos, y si como se imaginaran le dio justo en la cara a el país de menor estatura, la antigua Nueva España salió volando prácticamente.

-oh por dios, José! ¿estas bien?- le decía mientras le ayudaba a pararse, pero cuando estaba encima, México le tiro más fuerte de lo que el otro esperaba y ambos terminaron en el suelo, aunque no como México había pensado.

-¿ te interesa mucho que nos unamos?- pregunto México debajo de Brasil

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Bueno como dije esta corto y no sé qué tan mal quedo ya lo leí, pero no sé, a si sobre el comportamiento que dijo Romano en el cap. anterior se refería a que se veía algo triste…o con preocupación, vamos que harían si les dicen que son (algún defecto que mis adorables lectoras puedan tener y lo peor que lo acepten) yo tal vez me vea mal al decir esto pero si estoy en contra de la piratería, pero no negare que es barata y que en anime tienen mucho más que en original…pero ya hay paginas para ver gratis, así que no hay escusas, para cambiar a México tenemos que cambiar nosotros. Bueno nos vemooos dentro de algunas semanas jojoto


	6. Sorpresa

Uy se me olvido un poquito jejejeje, bueno como tenia planeado este será el ultimo capitulo. Sin mas que agregar ya comienzo a escribir.

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

No podía dejar de ver esos ojos cafés, era como estar en un trance, todo perdió importancia cuando miro fijamente a su acompañante, era extraño porque aunque estaba encima tenía una sensación extraña en una de sus manos, demasiado suave, luego escucho el sonido de la persona de abajo

-¿Te interesa mucho que nos unamos?- le pregunto México, su pregunta lo dejo perplejo, cuando de repente tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, le respondió con una simple afirmación, el comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de la otra nación, pocos centímetros. El otro se tensó un poco pero no opuso resistencia alguna y espero el momento.

A los escasos 5 centímetros ambos podían sentir la respiración contraria, Brasil cerró los ojos esperando el contacto que tenía ya algo de tiempo soñando, solo un poco más.

¡ZAZ!

Una cabeza rubia golpeo el estomago de el joven de cabello Negro y lo tumbo de el país del Maíz.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, ehhh?, María que es ese comportamiento tan vulgar y tu señorito Edson, como es posible que estés manoseando a una muchacha como ella, vamos están en una zona publica- Inglaterra se veía algo indignado y a ambos los puso de pie como si fueran un par de críos aun, México comenzó a mostrarse molesta y al mismo tiempo sonrojada por como los había visto, el otro se quedo un poco con cara de duda.

-¿Que diablos se puede saber que estás haciendo Arthur?- Pregunto molesta- quien te crees que eres para venir a interrumpirnos así, CAB&%·$&%·%&%!

-Mira María, no los molestaría si no estuvieran muy modositos enfrente de los niños como ya dije búsquense un hotel o algo- replico el ingles muy maliciosamente- además que pasaría si Antonio te ve así…o peor Alfred-

-¿De nuevo andas de espía de Alfred, o solo lo haces porque tienes ganas de fregar a alguien y como tu parejita Francis no te hace caso, te vas contra mi verdad?-

-este…..- intento hablar Edson que había salido un poco del trance en que se encontraba

-Primero lo del coche y ¿ahora esto?, DEJENME UN RATO HACER MIS COSAS NO- la plática ya eran gritos, que el ingles ya esperaba, pero cuando menciono lo del coche la nación toco un punto un tanto sensible en el

-Para empezar yo me disculpe-

-a regañadientes tarado-

- Segundo QUE NO PUEDES SER UN POCO MAS FIEL Y TERCERO EL TENIA UNA MANO EN TU SEN….sen….. COMO SEA VIENES CONMIGO, recuerda que yo si la hago bien de policía.- sin que el otro pudiera hacer algo tomo a la mexicana en brazos, como en las películas de piratas y se la llevo corriendo, no sin antes ponerle unas esposas en las muñecas, cuando se alejo le grito a el otro muchacho:

- ¡!QUE NO TE VUELVA A PILLAR ASI!-y se perdió con la chica, que se quejaba, en las sombras del parque.

De ese incidente había pasado una semana, el moreno estaba en su cuarto dando vueltas en su cama, aun le sorprendió que todas sus sospechas fueran verdaderas, si pensaba que era muy extraño que una chica se llamara José, aunque también muchas veces había pensado que era un muchacho muy bello, pero como no tenían tanta relación entonces cualquiera de las dos opciones no era un problema, Brasil se comenzó a reír cuando recordó el shock que le causo que apareciera Inglaterra de la nada (seguramente había usado magia) y que saliera prácticamente gritando a los cuatro vientos que era una chica México, gracias a él lo recordaría ahora.

Se dejo de reír cuando recordó cómo es que le había arruinado el beso con María, si definitivamente era mejor acordarse de ese nombre, aunque le dio un poco de enojo no pudo hacer mucho se sentía un poco extraño después de todo lo sucedido durante ese día y lo peor fue que una de sus manos había tocado una región de la chica. Poco a poco su buen humor se desvaneció cuando recordó como México le comenzó a dar lo que el tomo como pretextos para que se mantuvieran como estaban pero, sobre todo le dolió un poco que dudara de él, así siguió con esos pensamientos negativos por un rato mas.

En otro lugar, una cantina para ser exactos, México hablaba con Rusia y con China, claro con el ultimo hablaba por el altavoz; China cuando se entero que iría Rusia se excusó con que tenia asuntos pendientes pero fue gracias al país americano que accedió un poco, solo a hablar de lejos.

-Ahh Iván no es justo, porque a mí me toco ser un país en vías de desarrollo, si fuera más fuerte no tendría que aguantarle todo a ese tonto, de nuevo Inglaterra me molesto buuu- México hizo cara de puchero.

-si es una pena que seas así pero esperemos que pronto todos tus problemas se solucionen, ¿no es así China?-pregunto al celular con su típico tono alegre- además no me gusta verte así, eres importante para mí, eres igual que China uno de los pocos países que no se asustan verdad ¿da?-

Por el otro lado del teléfono a China le salía una gota de sudor cuando escuchaba que se le mencionaba, de no ser porque estaba México ahí podría jurar que el aura de Rusia se estaba tele transportando a su sala.

-Bueno María piensa que eso de tolerarle lo has hecho tu por gusto, no lo tomes a mal pero vamos hasta tu lo haz admitido que si sientes algo por tu vecino… a mí lo que me sorprendió fue la forma de actuar de Arthur, fue un poco posesiva no, aparte te ha molestado continuamente no….con lo de el coche..mhff…TORTILLA!- el chino no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse por ese término, incluso Iván sonrió un poco y le salieron tonos rojos en las mejillas.

-BASTA, también ustedes, buuuuu, lo peor fue que ni siquiera me pude despedir de Brasil…chicos una pregunta ustedes aceptarían acercarse a él…. Vamos es que no sé cómo decirle que todavía no me siento …como lo diré-

-¿segura?- pregunto Rusia, quien después le indico al cantinero que trajera un vodka y un tequilla, sabía que como era una chica (y conociendo sus telenovela) se pondría un poco complicado su asunto, aunque fuera raro le gustaba como se ponía cuando hacia drama.

China tomo la palabra antes que el ruso

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema, María, no está el también en el grupo de los 5?¿Puedes hablar con el después de cualquier reunión?- intento clamarla China- Aparte no habría nada de malo si te abres un poco.

-y si ya sabemos que persona se molesta, puedes decirle que él hace lo mismo o simplemente dime a mí, yo me encargare de tener una charla con el KOLKOLKOLKOL- comento Rusia con su aura- Aparte México, no todos los tratos con los demás te saldrán mal, de hecho bien dice el dicho si la vida te da limones haz limonada ¿DA?, tú no te preocupes.-

En eso llego el cantinero con las bebidas y tanto Rusia como México se acabaron el alcohol muy rápido. China viendo más tranquila a su amiga decidió que ya no era muy necesario y se despidió

-Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir aru, México solo una cosa más…no lo vuelvas tu favorito, que ese quiero ser yo. Rusia…..adiós.

Se colgó la llamada, y el ruso se puso un poco triste, tomo un poco mas de vodka y se calmo mientras sus mejillas se volvían rasadas.

México por otra parte ya sabía que haría saliendo de ahí.

Retomando la habitación de Brasil

El joven aun seguía divagando mentalmente, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Argentina entro en su casa.

-oye che! Quiero ir a la playa y ni Chile ni Uruguay ni Colombia me quieren hacer compañía, me acompañarías vos- el joven argentino, de piel blanca y cabello castaño claro uso su truco infalible, sus ojos cafe-ambar. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

-CHE!...CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- cuando perdió la paciencia comenzó a zarandearlo luego el brasileño reacciono

-¿eh? ¿Cuándo entraste?- se quedo sorprendido el moreno

-¿Hace como un buen rato…que te tiene tan pensativo ehhhh, queres garc(…) con alguien o que?- pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice

-NO siempre se quiere eso sabes,…pero no estoy bien, ay alguien que no puede confiar en mí y ya no se…ahhh no me gusta ser país.- se tumbo en el suelo con la mirada triste

-mmm esa persona es alguien que fue favorito de el torpe de Antonio, que según era el más parecido….en si era la "mas parecida", si es el caso dale tiempo al tiempo no estás tan cerca para ser tan importante…aparte ella suele preferir a el héroe ¿no?

El argentino hizo una pausa mientras veía que su amigo se estaba desanimando cada vez mas, entonces cambio de táctica.

-Sabes che, es bueno que vosotros seáis medio desarrollados, porque si compites con ella te notara mas….ah no se solo espera y ya veras, ¿vale?...COMO SEA VAMOS A LA PLAYA ¡PLAYA!-

El argentino hizo tanto alboroto que logro convencer al otro país, cuando salieron realmente el estado de ánimo de Brasil mejoro bastante, el cielo era azul y brillante las nubes muy blancas y sobretodo el mar le trajo mucha paz.

Comenzaron a jugar con una pelota cuando sonó un celular.

Brasil se sorprendió al ver que era el teléfono de México

-_Hola ….oye podemos hablar o estás muy ocupado con el argentino_-

-eh no si podemos….¿como sabes lo de Argentina?- cuando el joven volteo vio algo que casi hace que se cayera en la arena. Una muchacha con piel mas morena que la de Argentina pero menos que la de él, con un bikini verde jade llevaba unos shorts blancos, con el sol su piel brillaba y ese brillo se volvía cobrizo.

-esteee, no sé como empezar….bueno si creo que ya sabias, pero por si no yo soy María José Fernández Rivera (Domínguez , aunque claro España no le gusta que no ponga su apellido) y soy México –

(…)

-Perdón por lo de la otra vez con Inglaterra, solo venía a decirte que yo he decidido…-

Por un momento el corazón de el brasileño solo se paralizo, el verla por fin como realmente era fue una muy grata sorpresa (no solo por la vista) si no que se estaba mostrando como realmente era pero cuando comenzó a hablar un frio y profundo temor inundo todo su ser, se mostro ante ella no con el rostro feliz de siempre si no algo sin expresión, México se acerco un poco para poder verle de mas cerca, adoraba ver esos ojos café mas claro que el suyo, pero no esperaba que a diferencia de otras veces que se mostraban tranquilos y alegres se vieran apagados y algo desorientados.

Pensó para si México : No debió saber que era chica, eso comúnmente me trae problemas.

¿Qué hacer?

Ambos estaban cerca, ambos se podían ver a los ojos, Brasil intento formular algo que decir y cuando abrió la boca alguien se adelanto y empujo su rostro hacia el de la chica.

CHUUUU

El argentino se había desesperado de ver a su amigo y sabia que si no hacía nada su perfecta persona se arruinaría ese encuentro y también el humor de Brasil. Al final consiguió su objetivo y consiguió que se unieran sus labios, aunque claro también se unieron sus frentes, pero el beso era lo importante.

Ambos después del choque se separaron un poco adoloridos por el golpe, cuando descubrieron al culpable de ese acto lo comenzaron a perseguir, para mala fortuna de Argentina México no venia sola, venia acompañada de un ingles fastidioso que cuando vio el empuje de Argentina se entraron unas ganas locas de Golpearlo.

Así paso ese día, luego de eso en la tarde se sentaron a descansar los cuatro, en un camper, Argentina e Inglaterra ya se hacían exhaustos por tanta correteada y habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo Mientras los otros dos se habían sentado un poco separados.

-México no quiero presionarte, así que mejor lo dejamos como estaba antes, es lo mejor-

-No Brasil yo he decidido que tenias razón y si me interesa hacer mas cosas contigo, lo hablare con mis superiores pero ya verás como si alcanzamos juntarnos, además bien lo dijiste ambos podríamos beneficiarnos, pero quiero que seamos equitativos vale….y….-

-Cuando no he sido así contigo José, perdón María, aunque a mí me gustaría pedirte 2 cosas, una confía mas en cualquiera de nosotros, todos te queremos…yo te quiero, segunda- se paro y cuando llego cerca de México se inclino hasta estar muy cerca de su cara y le susurro algo, solo ella escucho y lo que escucho hizo que se le fuera la sangre al rostro.

-Hare eso si gano contra ti el próximo mundial- reclamo la chica

-será pan comido- termino diciendo el brasileño con su sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados- será pan comido se repitió a si mismo

FIN

(-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Bueno como siempre el final algo apretado son las 2.02am del día 20…hoy sale mi manga ahhh tengo que ir por el hasta luego y gracias por leer….ojala que México si se abra mas para negocios con países a su nivel…..bueno creo que sería una buena consecuencia.


End file.
